


Без злого умысла

by Lazurit



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, M/M, Missing Scene, Season/Series 04
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit
Summary: На исходе вторые сутки пути в Саванну. Если погода не подведет, остается еще два дня. В каком-то смысле это самая легкая смерть из тех, что видел Сильвер.Но в то же время — это муки Чистилища.Пропущенная сцена серии 04x10





	Без злого умысла

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [maybe there's no harm in you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257440) by [youatemytailor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youatemytailor/pseuds/youatemytailor). 



> Особая благодарность бете rose_rose и команде WTF Black Sails 2017, в составе которой был написан этот фик.
> 
> В авторском тексте присутствует некоторая историческая натяжка, связанная с существованием в грузовом отсеке (где находятся герои) застекленных окон/иллюминаторов. Застекленные окна в кормовой части кораблей в то время уже были, однако маловероятно, чтобы они имелись в иных помещениях, помимо капитанской/офицерских кают. Предлагаем считать их частью художественной реальности, как солнцезащитные очки Джека в первом сезоне или отклонения от исторической хронологии.

Сильвер произносит сокровенное имя, и мир уходит у Флинта из-под ног.

Разумеется, он не подает виду. Притворяется, что ни на секунду не задумался о том, что Томас Гамильтон может оказаться жив. Ощетинивается, скрывая, что все, в чем он был уверен, грозит рухнуть, и вкладывает всю свою злость в слова:

— Черт возьми, не лги мне.

— Я не лгу, — говорит Сильвер.

Флинт колеблется — лишь мгновение — и делает шаг вперед. Сильвер опускает пистолет. Флинт останавливается.

— Томас жив, — продолжает Сильвер и с глухой печалью наблюдает, как Флинта настигает осознание.

Теперь, выдавив эти слова, Сильвер двигается свободнее. Он удобнее пристраивает костыль под мышкой и лезет в карман куртки; Флинт рассматривает протянутый лист бумаги, словно тот вот-вот взорвется, а затем выхватывает его у Сильвера из пальцев.

Он читает, и его взгляд беспорядочно мечется, стремясь удержать Сильвера в поле зрения, и тот повторяет безо всякой нужды: 

— Я не лгу. Позволь мне отвезти тебя к нему.

Что-то неуловимо меняется — это видно по лицу Флинта, когда тот поднимает взгляд. Кажется, будто его решимость пошла трещинами, и сквозь них проглядывает давно погибшая — но ожившая заново — надежда.

Но обнадеженный Флинт остается Флинтом и произносит, стиснув зубы: 

— Я тебе не верю.

«Похоже, потребуется время», — думает Сильвер. Очень хорошо. В конце концов, он обещал Флинту год.

На деле, он обещал ему вечность.

 

***

 

— Думаешь, это хоть что-то доказывает?

Флинт трясет страницей у Сильвера перед носом, затем швыряет ее на землю. Тот наблюдает, как она медленно тонет в луже, как расплываются чернила, пока слова не исчезают совсем.

Минуло два дня. Два дня с тех пор, как миру пришел конец, но все остается по-прежнему. Они так и не двигаются с этой гребаной лесной поляны, с тех же мест, и единственная перемена заключается в том, что теперь Сильвер сидит на камне.

— Это почерк Томаса, не так ли? — спрашивает он, кивая на валяющийся в грязи комок. — Ты узнал его. Я знаю.

— У тебя были десятки способов, чтобы...

— Я не подделывал письмо, Флинт.

— Вот как? — Тот оскаливает зубы в леденящей душу улыбке. — Беда в том, что я тебе не верю.

— Я знаю. А еще знаю, что ты хочешь поверить мне.

Флинт издевательски хмыкает.

— Ты понятия не имеешь, чего я хочу.

Сильвер смотрит на сжатые кулаки Флинта и вздыхает. Он проводит рукой по лицу, сгоняя изнеможение, копившееся весь месяц, и готовится произнести те же слова, что раз за разом твердил сорок восемь часов кряду. Они отпечатались у него на языке, и Сильвер ощущает во рту их каменную тяжесть; он будет повторять их столько, сколько потребуется.

— Я отправил своего человека и велел попросить доказательство того, что Томас жив. Это все, что у нас есть. Решать тебе.

Флинт молчит долго. Так долго, что солнце скрывается за горизонтом, а сумерки растворяются в ночи; так долго, что Сильвер уже не может различить ненависть, пронизывающую каждую черточку его лица. Когда тот снова заговаривает, вокруг уже темно.

— И что же я должен решить, черт возьми?

Ответом ему становится лишь безжизненный шелест леса, потому что Сильвер не может подобрать слов.

 

***

 

Еще неделя уходит на то, чтобы покинуть остров.

 

***

 

— Ты по-прежнему не веришь мне, так ведь?

На исходе вторые сутки пути в Саванну. Если погода не подведет, остается еще два дня. В каком-то смысле это самая легкая смерть из тех, что видел Сильвер. 

Но в то же время — это муки Чистилища.

Флинт оборачивается к нему, и вопрос повисает в воздухе. Челюсти его упрямо сжаты, глаза смотрят жестко. И, возможно, Сильвера обманывает игра света или собственные надежды, но ему кажется, что чем дольше Флинт глядит на него, тем больше смягчаются и выражение лица, и взгляд.

В конце концов Флинт безмолвно протягивает руку за бутылкой, зажатой между бедром и ладонью Сильвера, — тот прихватил ром из капитанской каюты. До сих пор Флинт пить отказывался — что, впрочем, было неудивительно. За последний час он произнес всего два слова.

Первое: «Вон».

И второе: «Отсюда».

Не подчинившись, Сильвер пододвинул себе стул, и с тех пор они сидели не шевелясь.

— Не то чтобы я не верил… — произносит Флинт и обрывает себя на полуслове. — Впрочем, нет, так и есть. Я не верю тебе. Но хуже того то, что я не могу вообразить, как... после всего, что я сделал, я не могу представить, почему...

Флинт замолкает, его лицо искажается гримасой. Похоже, он жалеет о том, что вообще заговорил.

— Ты не веришь, что заслуживаешь этого.

Это не вопрос; едва слова бездумно срываются с губ Сильвера, тот понимает, что это правда. Флинт замирает, не успев отпить из бутылки, и на лице его проступает нерешительность, словно он собирается пояснить сказанное. Догадка Сильвера верна лишь частично; почти, но не до конца.

— Вроде того, — говорит Флинт. Он не озвучивает того, о чем думают они оба — что у Сильвера больше нет права знать его мысли.

Пламя одинокой свечи, стоящей между ними, колеблется. Флинт делает глоток. Сильвер принес ром, желая дать обоим возможность отвлечься и сберечь хрупкое равновесие, достигнутое на острове. Идея казалась хорошей. Теперь он боится, что ошибся. Он наблюдает за тем, как движется кадык Флинта, и ловит себя на мысли о том, какой теплой оказалась бы кожа его шеи, если коснуться ее ладонью. Если протянуть руки, обнять Флинта и не отпускать.

Проклятая выпивка, думает Сильвер. Он наклоняется вперед над столом, и жар свечи облизывает его подбородок.

— Хочешь знать, что я думаю?

— Если я скажу, что нет, — ты заткнешься?

Голова Флинта опущена, пальцы отколупывают застывшие капли с боков свечи. В задумчивости он мнет воск, и Сильвер пользуется этим, чтобы одним плавным движением забрать у него бутылку. Флинт поднимает на него взгляд — цель достигнута.

— В мире все не так, как ты думаешь, — говорит Сильвер.

Флинт насмешливо приподнимает бровь:  
— Вот как?

— Да. Неважно, чего ты заслуживаешь. Людям редко достается по заслугам. Порой это случается, но не потому, что таков закон мироздания, а просто потому, что повезло.

— Полагаю, теперь ты поведаешь мне о том, каков на самом деле закон мироздания, — невозмутимо произносит Флинт.

— Теперь я поведаю тебе, что законов мироздания не существует.

Сквозь скептицизм на лице Флинта прорывается любопытство. Знакомое выражение; можно вообразить, что они обсуждают планы в капитанской каюте «Моржа», а не сидят в занюханном трюме незнакомого корабля на пути к неопределенному будущему.

— Значит, в мире "ни смысла нет, ни стати"? 

— Вроде того.

Уголок губ Флинта дергается в легчайшем намеке на улыбку, и в животе у Сильвера что-то сжимается. Покачав головой, Флинт снова тянется за бутылкой. Сильвер успевает отодвинуть ее в последний момент.

— Например, — продолжает он и делает щедрый глоток, ощущая неотрывный взгляд Флинта своей коже. Утолив жажду, он вытирает губы тыльной стороной ладони. — Можно было бы сказать, что сейчас ты лишился заслуженного рома. Также можно сказать, что мне он достался незаслуженно. Возможно, ни один из нас не заслужил его. В конце концов, это неважно. Как я уже говорил, вселенная бессмысленна и хаотична.

— Если ты пытаешься утешить меня, — говорит Флинт, и, хотя голос звучит сурово, в нем проскакивает невольная нотка веселья, — то делаешь это неправильно.

— Не соглашусь.

Флинт беззлобно хмыкает. 

— Разумеется.

— Разве то, что твои действия никак не повлияют на твою судьбу, ни капли не утешает тебя?

— Да, пожалуй, это утешительная ложь.

Флинт снова протягивает руку и выхватывает бутылку из расслабленных пальцев Сильвера. Затем он отворачивается, словно завершая беседу. Какая-то часть Сильвера соглашается с ним, уговаривает завершить разговор и снова погрузиться в невзыскательную тишину. Но ром плещется в животе, мешая держать язык за зубами.

— Ты и правда хочешь поговорить о лжи?

Сильвер придвигается ближе, пока их колени не соприкасаются. Свеча покачивается, проливая воск на стол и то и дело меняя очертания теней в трюме.

— Вселенская справедливость, в которую ты продолжаешь верить, несмотря ни на что, и есть величайшая ложь, какую только можно придумать, — сообщает он, обращаясь к тому профилю Флинта, на который падает свет. — Ты мог бы быть святым — и все равно потерять Томаса, мог быть последним безбожником и сохранить его. Жизнь не подчиняется выдуманным понятиям зла и добра.

Отчего-то ему жизненно важно, чтобы Флинт осознал это. Чтобы Флинт согласился с ним. Но тот продолжает смотреть в стену, и Сильвер не может понять, удалось ли ему донести свою точку зрения.

— И чему же она подчиняется? — спрашивает Флинт после долгой паузы. — Господу? Фортуне? 

Сильвер пожимает плечами. 

— Разве это важно? Всем нам выпадают свои карты. Мир таков, какой он есть.

— И ты считаешь, что открыл мне некое тайное знание?

— Может, и нет, — Сильвер снова тянется за бутылкой; Флинт разжимает пальцы, отдавая ее без боя. — Но мне эта мысль дает ощущение свободы. Тебе оно тоже сейчас не повредит.

Следует тишина, а затем Флинт изрекает:

— Это, безусловно, выход.

В ответ на уступку Сильвер слегка теряет бдительность и прикладывается к бутылке, но скоро снова ощущает на себе взгляд Флинта. Чертовски тяжелый взгляд.

Тот продолжает:

— Хотя по мне так это больше похоже на стремление избежать ответственности.

— Не в этом дело, — Сильвер торопливо глотает ром. — Суть в том, чтобы освободиться от сожалений и раскаяния. Ты лучше прочих знаешь, как ядовиты эти чувства.

— Иногда, — произносит Флинт, — яд бывает заслужен. — По его тону ясно, что речь уже не о Томасе Гамильтоне. — Непременно расскажи мне в будущем, какую службу тебе сослужит эта философия.

Трюм погружается в молчание. Оно разрастается мгновенно — плотное, невыносимое. Сильвер не может терпеть. Он ставит бутылку на стол и придвигается ближе, опираясь локтем о колено.

— Черт возьми, просто скажи прямо. Выкладывай уже.

Несколько долгих мгновений Флинт неподвижно сидит в тени, прежде чем неторопливо наклониться вперед. Свеча озаряет изгиб его горла медово-золотистым светом, и с каждым открывающимся дюймом Флинт выглядит всё хуже; проступают царапины на висках, пятна крови на шее, разбитая губа яростно алеет, закушенная зубами. Свет выхватывает мелочи, ярко очерчивая каждую чертову рану и каждый синяк. Тени изгнаны прочь, все, кроме тех, что залегли под глазами; там мрак удерживает территорию. Измождение проступает пятнами на тонкой коже. Сильвер не сомневается, что оно отражается на его собственном лице, словно в зеркале; он ощущает его в каждом дюйме своего тела.

— Хорошо, — бормочет Флинт. Его теплое дыхание приносит аромат рома. — Очевидно, ты считаешь, что твои действия никак не отразятся на тебе, и хоть трава не расти. Это не так… совсем не так. Мы почти одержали победу, победу, за которую столькие боролись, убивали, умирали, а ты... — Флинт делает прерывистый вдох и склоняется еще ближе, свечное пламя трепещет; Флинт медленно оглядывает Сильвера сверху донизу, смотрит зло, рот гневно кривится. — А ты сидишь здесь и лжешь самому себе. Сидишь и думаешь, что сможешь просто... что? Уйти в тень? Забыть обо всем? Забыть, что всё случилось из-за тебя? Мир таков, какой он есть?

Последнюю фразу Флинт выплевывает, словно ругательство, и ярость наконец искажает его лицо, силой вытащенная на поверхность с последним дыханием. Флинт страшен как никогда, и Сильверу хочется спрятаться.

Но еще сильнее ему хочется драки. Словно со стороны он слышит собственный рык:

— Я не забуду.

Он знает это. Знает с тех пор, как они покинули остров Скелета, что сумеет забыть все, кроме Флинта и груза его ненависти; кроме тяжести его разочарования. Но признание вышибает дух, будто Сильвера настиг град пуль; они вонзаются в плоть, попадая в цель. Каждая рана готова кровоточить; важное и незначительное, давнее и животрепещущее, все, что, черт возьми, должно было быть благополучно забыто, встает комом в горле, грозя задушить.

— Ты так и не понял, — произносит Флинт, и голос его дрожит от ярости не меньше, чем руки, а на щеке дергается мускул: — Ты не понимаешь, что наделал, чего это стоило всем нам, ты понятия не имеешь...

— Я знаю, что сделал, — отвечает Сильвер, наклоняясь так близко, что Флинту приходится отпрянуть во тьму. — Я знаю, что сделал, и приму последствия. Я должен был сделать выбор, я сделал его и не жалею… я отказываюсь... Господи, не смотри на меня так, не притворяйся, что не понимаешь… ты можешь не соглашаться со мной, можешь ненавидеть меня, но не притворяйся…

— Понимаю? — голос Флинта едва не срывается, будто он не верит своим ушам. — Ты ожидаешь, что я …

— Ради него ты развязал войну! — Сильвер почти кричит. — Ты и правда ждешь, что я поверю, будто ты не положил бы ей конец ради него?

Флинт мрачнеет. В одно мгновение гнев на его лице испаряется и сменяется чем-то, куда более опасным; от этой внезапной перемены волоски на шее Сильвера встают дыбом, но не от страха. Вот уже несколько месяцев как страх сменился чем-то другим.

— Осторожнее выбирай слова, — негромко произносит Флинт. — К нему это не имеет никакого отношения.

— О, — восклицает Сильвер. Это так нелепо, что он не может удержаться от смеха, хотя смешок выходит коротким и сдавленным. — Разумеется, имеет! Ты утверждаешь, что по-прежнему не веришь мне, и все же ты здесь, на корабле, не так ли? Ты здесь потому, что тобой движет желание снова увидеть его; ты не веришь, что он жив, и при этом готов бросить всё ради малейшей надежды, так как, черт возьми, как ты можешь говорить, что не понимаешь?

— Я здесь, потому что ты не даешь мне уйти, — отвечает Флинт сквозь зубы. — Потому, что в твоих руках пистолет, а на двери — замок. У меня нет выбора…

— Уверен, тебе хотелось бы так считать, но мы оба знаем, что это неправда. — Сильвер чувствует, как губы его раздвигаются в недоброй усмешке, и ощущает во рту ее горький привкус. — Если бы ты был так уверен, что я лгу, если бы ты был уверен, что в Саванне мы не найдем ничего, кроме пустой, мать ее, плантации, ты разнес бы этот проклятый корабль голыми руками. Я видел, как ты поступаешь в подобных случаях. Я наблюдал за тобой. Ты забываешь, что я знаю тебя. И знаю, черт возьми, что ни один пистолет, ни один замок, ни одна гребаная армия не сможет удержать тебя, если ты захочешь уйти.

Воздух между ними колеблется. Или, быть может, колеблется Флинт. Сильверу трудно определить.

— Выбирай, — произносит он в тишине. — Война или Томас.

Флинт резко выдыхает, словно получив удар под дых.

— Выбирай, — повторяет Сильвер. — Война или Томас.

— Ты уже ставил меня перед этим выбором, — напряженно произносит Флинт. — Ты уже знаешь мой ответ.

— Верно, но тогда Томас был мертв. Куда легче проявлять благородство на алтаре памяти. Теперь Томас жив. Разве тебе трудно поразмыслить еще раз? Я спрошу снова. Эта война или…

— Прекрати произносить его чертово имя! — кричит Флинт и наконец, наконец окончательно становится самим собой. Он бьет ладонью по столу, так что бутылку рома падает и укатывается в темноту. 

К чести Сильвера, тот и ухом не ведет. Кажется, все его тело окоченело. Флинта трясет, его грудь ходит ходуном, будто каждый вдох дается ему с трудом. Когда он снова поднимает взгляд, его глаза горят вызовом, неприкрытой ненавистью; нижняя губа едва заметно вздрагивает, отчасти от гнева, а отчасти от жгучей обиды, которая ввинчивается Сильверу в брюхо, словно гребаный кинжал.

Тем не менее, он бесстрашно выдерживает испепеляющий взгляд Флинта. Как сильно всё может измениться за пару месяцев.

— Так я и думал. — Если бы не дрожь в голосе, слова Сильвера звучали бы самодовольно. — Ты даже не можешь произнести это вслух. Не можешь признаться самому себе и все же осуждаешь меня, будто мой выбор дался мне легко, будто меня не рвало на части. Будто я проявил слабость, когда сказал себе, что лучше проживу остаток жизни со всем этим пресловутым грузом вины за то, что положил конец кошмару...

— Не лги себе, — обрывает его Флинт. Открыв рот, он, казалось, становится выше, шире, подминает под себя пространство с мощью, которую способна питать лишь уверенность в собственной правоте. — Ты не покончил с войной, а лишь отсрочил ее. Не сомневайся, настанет время, когда заключенные тобой договоры будут нарушены, когда Англия решит вернуть то, что считает своим, и война начнется вновь, на том самом месте, которое и ты, и я, и все, кого мы знаем, звали своим домой, и эта война не оставит от Нассау ничего, кроме гребаного пепла...

— Вечного мира не бывает! — кричит Сильвер и наконец теряет самообладание, переставая сдерживаться и забывая обо всем в своем желании быть понятым: — И даже если война начнется вновь, по крайней мере сражаться в ней будем уже не мы, по крайней мере не мы на ней погибнем! И даже если вы с Мади возненавидите меня, лучше я мирно доживу свою жизнь, сделав этот выбор, чем потеряю вас… единственных людей, которых я когда-либо…

Напуганный собственными словами, Сильвер замолкает, и Флинту остается лишь удивленно моргать в звенящей тишине. Секунду спустя его глаза округляются, и гнев, кипящий под кожей, отступает, словно отлив в море. То, что приходит ему на смену, не опасно — по крайней мере, другие люди обычно считают именно так, — но пугает сильнее, чем любой из взглядов Флинта, которые Сильверу довелось испытывать на себе.

Ошеломленный, Флинт открывает рот: 

— Ты...

Сильвер вскакивает, не успев опомниться. В трюме слишком жарко и тесно; ему срочно нужен воздух, нужно подняться на палубу, уйти. Он торопливо тянется за костылем, но проклятая деревяшка куда-то запропастилась, и Сильвер ощущает, как напряжение скручивает его до самых костей, мышцы горят огнем, словно каждый дюйм тела противится этому разговору; его нужно прекратить, он бы давно прекратился, иди этот гребаный корабль быстрее. Сильвер в растерянности стоит на месте, нога ноет, в горле дерет, но самое худшее — он по-прежнему ощущает на себе взгляд Флинта.

Чертов костыль. Хватаясь за спинку стула, за один из ящиков, а затем, окончательно потеряв опору, Сильвер допрыгивает до иллюминатора и приоткрывает его. Ветер, хлынувший внутрь, не намного прохладнее, и все же Сильвер прижимается лбом к липкому стеклу и жадно вдыхает, уставившись на темный отрезок моря, виднеющийся внизу.

Проходит много времени, прежде чем Флинт нарушает молчание.

— Все это, — тихо произносит он. Его голос плющом стелется сквозь трюм, незаметно сокращая расстояние между ними. — Ты сделал все это, чтобы сохранить тех, кто тебе дорог, а в итоге все равно останешься ни с чем. Как ты можешь быть так слеп, неужели ты не видишь этого?

Сильвер не отрывает взгляда от воды. 

— Ты не можешь быть уверен. Ты не знаешь, что я потеряю. Она останется жива, а значит, у нас будет шанс. Мириться с покойниками куда сложнее, не так ли?

— Ты прав, — отвечает Флинт. — Каковы бы ни были мои предсказания, Мади примет решение сама.

Одного этого бессмысленного согласия хватает, чтобы удушливое напряжение в груди Сильвера ослабило хватку. Ему хочется упасть на колени и ползти к Флинту, рассыпаясь в благодарностях за это признание, за этот дар.

А затем Флинт произносит: 

— Однако факт остается фактом: что бы ни решила Мади, ты все равно потеряешь меня.

Лоб скользит по стеклу. Когда Сильвер оборачивается, свеча уже догорает; трюм погружается во тьму, и все же Сильвер знает, что Флинт смотрит на него, ощущает его взгляд, словно прилив морской волны. Ему кажется, что он вот-вот захлебнется, и отчаянная тревога заставляет его выпалить:

— Я всегда знал, что потеряю тебя.

— Ты… — Флинт запинается. — Что?

— Все время, что мы знакомы, ты ищешь путь к отступлению, я всегда знал...

Флинт открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но стоит ему начать, как Сильвер бьет кулаком по переборке. По трюму разносится глухой стук. Сильвер едва ощущает боль в руке.

— Нет. Не делай этого, не притворяйся — не воображай, будто я не заметил: когда мы говорили о нашем будущем, ты упоминал лишь меня и Мади. Ты хотел исчезнуть. Надеялся, возможно — планировал. Ты чертовски ясно показал мне, что не собираешься оставаться с нами. Поэтому я решил сам. За тебя. Я решил за тебя, решил за нее, и я буду жить с этим, а ты... ты тоже будешь жить, правда? Я больше не увижу тебя, не услышу твой голос, не прикоснусь к тебе, но ты будешь жить, и мне этого хватит.

Горло Сильвера обжигает горечь, словно в глотку хлынула желчь, и он чувствует, как начинает задыхаться; он делает вдох, грудь ходит ходуном, но воздух не поступает в легкие, воздуха нет, одна лишь ложь, и Сильвер выдавливает сквозь дурноту:   
— Этого хватит... должно хватить… черт возьми, скажи мне, что этого…

Флинт встает. Кажется, он делает это, не подумав; вскакивает, стоит Сильверу беспомощно схватиться за кривую переборку для равновесия.

— Сядь, — приказывает Флинт.

— Не говори мне, что...

— Сядь. Сейчас же.

Сильвер садится, падает без сил на ближайший ящик. Навалившийся груз вынуждает его сдаться — здоровая нога подгибается под его весом, и он внезапно ощущает невыносимую усталость. Нехватка сна настигает его в одно мгновение меж выдохом и новым вдохом. Или, быть может, это всё из-за слов Флинта, его приказа и того, как странно звучит его голос: словно он хочет ранить, но не знает, куда направить клинок.

Когда Сильвер снова поднимает голову, свеча уже погасла, и едва различимый силуэт Флинта черным призраком возвышается посреди трюма. Слова Сильвера клубятся в воздухе, словно дым; он хочет взять их назад, опровергнуть, убрать подальше, в самую глубину сердца, но слишком измучен, чтобы действовать. Вместо этого слова мертвенным прахом оседают на их с Флинтом коже.

— Я не хотел исчезать, — прерывает напряженное молчание Флинт. — Я лишь полагал, что так произойдет. Я думал, что мне нет места в твоем будущем, потому что подобное случается на войне. Но я не хотел... я не хотел этого с тех пор, как... 

Голос Флинта постепенно смягчается, пока утренним туманом не растворяется в воздухе; кажется, он сам понимает, что собирается сказать, и это на мгновение заставляет его умолкнуть.

Он больше не должен ничего рассказывать Сильверу. Но тот все же спрашивает:

— С каких пор?

— Не знаю, — Флинт колеблется. — Мне кажется, уже давно.

— Как давно?

Сильвер не знает, почему это важно, не знает, почему продолжает настаивать, пока Флинт не произносит так же тихо, но более уверенно:

— С тех пор как мы провели ночь в клетке. С тех пор… как я узнал тебя.

Что-то снова меняется. Но в этот раз вместо того, чтобы перевернуться вверх тормашками, все становится на свои места.

— О, — произносит Сильвер.

Одно мгновение тишины, и Флинт приходит в движение. Протискивается мимо стола — судя по скрипу подошв — пока его сапоги не оказываются в пятне света, струящегося из иллюминатора. Сильвер рассматривает их — кожу, запятнанную грязью с острова, забрызганную кровью их матросов, — избегая поднимать голову.

Над ним стоит мертвец. Человек на последнем издыхании, которого Сильвер изо всех сил старался отправить на тот свет, лишь бы не встречаться с ним взглядом. Выходит, как бы тяжко ни было Сильверу смотреть на него, еще труднее будет заставить себя похоронить его до срока.

— Сильвер, — говорит Флинт. Он подходит ближе, свет из иллюминатора падает ему на ноги, остальное тело окутано темнотой, будто он грозовая туча, которая вот-вот разразится ливнем. Флинт останавливается на расстоянии вытянутой руки и произносит:

— Джон.

С губ Сильвера срывается отчаянный, сдавленный и абсолютно непреднамеренный звук. Он бы поклялся, что молчал, если бы не ощутил, как этот звук рождается в горле, и не видел реакции Флинта; тот опускается рядом, и Сильвер не успевает осознать, как тот близко, лишь различает блеск зеленых глаз, в которых отражается столько нежности, что больно смотреть, — прежде чем на шею ложится ладонь — широкая, теплая, прогоняющая тревогу.

Новый стон звучит еще беспомощнее. Едва услышав его, Флинт сдвигает руку, и Сильвер тянется вперед, покорно следуя за ней. Он закрывает глаза и не открывает их, даже когда его лоб соприкасается со лбом Флинта.

— Прости, — вздыхает он, настолько тихо, что слова остались бы неуслышанными, если бы его дыхание не смешивалось с дыханием человека, которому они предназначались.

Флинт проводит большим пальцем по его шее, вверх и вниз, один-единственный раз:

— Мне не нужны извинения.

Сильвер не уверен, хочет ли знать ответ, и все же не удерживается от вопроса:

— Потому, что понимаешь меня, или потому, что ими ничего не исправить?

Флинт долго молчит. В конце концов его палец снова скользит по шее Сильвера. В этом прикосновении Сильверу чудится благословение.

— И то, и другое, — отвечает Флинт.


End file.
